far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Hong Fei
'Hong Fei '(she prefers the traditional ordering Fei Hong if one is going to use both names) is a member of House Reticulum and recent immigrant to Cabina. She is an ardent supporter of the High Church and a renowned scholar on Arhat Zetian. She is rarely seen without her personal .50 caliber sniper rifle. She was candidate in Cabina's Second Governor Election of 3200. Traits and Appearance Fei Hong rose to political fame on Aomori through her strong religious beliefs. A renowned scholar on Arhat Zetian, she sees herself as the right person to bring Cabina back to stability and prosperity through Arhat Zetian's teachings. Others remark that she is remarkably naïve to think she can do what the Astradhari did and is clearly out of her depth. She is rarely seen without her personal .50 caliber sniper rifle, a unique model which only takes handmade custom caliber bullets, for a .4% increase in ballistic performance. Cabina Governor Election of 3200 In the chaotic period following the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant, the governor of Cabina resigned and called for a new election. Fei Hong viewed this as an opportunity to lead Cabina back to unity and a right spiritual path. Announcement Fei Hong was among the first to announce her bid for the position of governor. In a joint press release with representatives of several major Cabina Reticulum families, she announced her candidacy as follows: “Cabina, you are lost. There seems to be only darkness ahead, with no light to guide you. But do not fear! This is not a road untraveled. House Reticulum was once lost like you, our core beliefs shown to have misled us. But we were guided by the most holy Arhat Zetian, the Second Astradhari of House Reticulum to see the truth. I am here, on House Reticulum’s behalf, to do the same. To guide you through the dark paths we have walked, so that through the foundations of the Ten Blessings you will be united once again and prosper like before! Listen, to the holy words as it is written in Zetian 4:20: Humans possess unique qualities not seen elsewhere, an ability to master any skill, to endure any hardship, to show empathy for others. These are gifts from God. Through the soul that only we possess, we survive and prosper. Under my leadership, Cabina will survive and prosper.” When asked who would be the lieutenant governor on this ticket, she responded that it would be her .50 caliber sniper rifle. Concession Fei Hong's status as both an ardent supporter of the High Church and a relatively recent arrival on Cabina made many consider her candidacy a long shot. Nevertheless, initial results seemed to give her the lead. Experts attributed this in part to her position as a compromise candidate indifferent to either tea or coffee interests (a surprisingly contentious issue in the election), and in part to Repentant fascination with her religious fervor. Even if her fervor was in service of the High Church, she was still the sole candidate willing to bring explicitly religious discussion back into the political arena. Such overt public discussions of faith had been far rarer since the dissolution of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, and there was a significant portion of the public hungry for them to resume. Moreover, some Repentant individuals argued, Fei Hong had appointed her sniper rifle as lieutenant governor. Surely this meant she secretly believed in weapons having individual souls! After a close race, however, the final victor was Grand Chemex Chemical Engineer Triangulum Arabica Kaldi. Fei Hong released the following brief concession statement: “I would like to thank the people of Cabina for showing their faith in me and the teachings of Arhat Zetian. It is with great sadness I must concede the result and hope that despite this, Cabina does not turn away from faith when it is needed most. As you all know I and the lieutenant will be watching from afar.” Current Activities Fei Hong currently resides in Lux Gravare. She has been seen preaching in the ruins of the CHR Hall of the Concord to both curious and hostile crowds, and has lobbied heavily for SERAPH to continue its outreach to the High Church regarding joint charitable initiatives. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: First Candidates For Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) ** Fei Hong announces her run for governor. * ELECTION REPORT: Results of the Election for Cabina Governor! (Twitter link) ** GCCETAK wins the election and Fei Hong graciously concedes. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Reticulum Members Category:Cabina